


New Stationery

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs new stationery. He suggests John get some, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Stationery

”Hrm… I need new stationery,” Sherlock said, never looking up from his casebook.  
      ”Regular or wizardy?” John asked, his eyes never leaving his laptop screen as he attempted to decipher another stack of notes and data Sherlock had handed him that evening after dinner.  
      “Parchments.”  
      John nodded. “So you’ll be going down to Diagon Alley then.”  
      ”No. I’ve always prefered the makers in Kyoto. The papers are more durable. Able to withstand going through the wash, as you tend not to empty your pockets beforehand. It is also harder to create forgeries using them.”  
      “Ah,” was all John said as he reached for his teacup. As he put the antique porceline to his lips, he glanced past it, past his computer and looked at the man hunched over the old and battered leather notebook on the opposite side of the table.  
      ”And for legal documentation.”  
      John set the cup down beside his keyboard, raising a brow. “You? Legal documents? I think you’ve spent a little too much time around Mycroft lately. It’s seriously starting to affect you.”  
      Sherlock merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he turned. Elbow resting on the back of the chair, the first two fingers of that hand pressed against his lips in thought. “Hmm…” he managed in a noncomittal tone.  
      “I’ll put in an order for you as well,” Sherlock said as if not even noticing he’d been in that position for ten minutes in absolute silence. John had since left the table to scrounge around for something to eat.  
      ”What?” he asked from the kitchen.  
      “Stationery. An order for you as well.”  
      “Why would I need new stationery?” John asked, poking his head out to look at Sherlock in confusion.  
      The detective stared at his muggle boyfriend as if the answer should be obvious. “You’ll be needing updated letterheads for your correspondance.”  
      John blinked, thoroughly confused as he shrugged. “O…kay? Sure, I guess.” He pulled his head back into the kitchen and set about making himself a cheese sandwich. The bread was only two days old. He’d gotten it from Speedy’s downstairs. And the cheese was the only thing in the fridge without mold growing on it. He figured it was probably the safest thing in there aside from the kidneys in the crisper.  
      When he returned to the table, Sherlock was watching him expectantly. John, quite used to this behavior ignored it and ate his cheese sandwich and sipped his tea whilest browsing through news sites.  
      After a few bites, he set his sandwich down and closed his computer, staring across the table at Sherlock. “What?”  
      “I am awaiting your answer.”  
      “I told you. Sure, get me some fancy paper.”  
      Sherlock continued to stare at him. “Hmm…” Sherlock responded with another noncomittal hum.  
      John, realizing this was more about fancy paper eyed him closely as he replayed Sherlock’s side of the conversation in his head. Then, blue eyes narrowed as he became suspicious. “Why, exactly, will I need new letterheads?”  
      Sherlock gave him a thin smile. That special little one John only saw in the bedroom.  
      “Sherlock Holmes,” John said, leaning back in his chair and chuckling. “Is this you attempting to propose to me?”  
      That smile never left Sherlock’s pale face.  
      John rolled his eyes and leaned forward again, picking up his cheese sandwich. “Order the bloody special paper. But I’m keeping my last name.”  
      Sherlock picked up his pen again and began to write in his casebook again. “Of course. Phonetically it sounds better if it preceeds mine.” He made a few notations before turning to a clean page. “The shipment should arrive Tuesday. Mummy’s already given me my late grandparent’s rings. We’re scheduled for tuxedo fittings on Friday. Lestrade has been instructed not to disturb us for a month. No cases, no puzzles, and certainly no bloody Anderson.”  
      John nearly choked on his sandwich and stared across the table at Sherlock’s bowed head as he continued to write in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edit on 6/14/13 - I used the wrong version of the word _stationery_. It's now been fixed thanks to _[queserasara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queserasara)_.


End file.
